Video games, media consoles, appliances, and other computing devices may use controllers that generate rich inputs. For example, a depth camera may be used to generate a control signal for a video game. A depth camera generates a three-dimensional image of the space viewed by the camera. Player movement within the depth cloud may be detected and interpreted to manipulate a video game.